It's all about timing
by tripleL23
Summary: Post season 3. Now that Marian is back, things between Regina and Robin are getting complicated, and it doesn't help when the archer learns the truth about his first love's death. Can they make it? Is True Love powerfull enough to get through this? After all, pixie dust never lies. OulawQueen centric.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first OutlawQuen fanfiction ever, which I hope you'll like.**

**Since the first episode and their banter with all the chemistry and flirtations I got hooked and obssesed with those two. I mean how can you NOT? **

**Anyways, Adam and Eddy (God bless them for their geniusness) broke my OutlawQueen shipping heart in the finale, so I decided I'd kill off the hiatus (before it kills me) by writing some fiction of my own. **

**So this is an OutlawQueen centric, although there will be some Captain Swan too. **

**As for the rating, I'm thinking it'll turn to M later on, but I'm not sure how long this 'later on' will take or how long this story will be, so I'm rating it T for now.**

**I'll be including the Elsa storyline too, to what extent, I'm not sure yet. But I'm on it.**

**And last but not least : All credits (exept the storyline) go to Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I do not own the characters.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Quote of the day :**

- Why haven't you used those luscious lips and kissed Emma?  
- Well, a fellow likes to be courted.

_Once upon a time : Zelena (The Wicked Witch) and Killian Jones (Captain Hook) _

* * *

**Chapter 1**** - ****_Too much, too hurtful. _**

She didn't know what to do, nor did she know what to say; all she knew at that moment was that she couldn't move. It was like someone was using her own tricks against her by gluing her feet to the ground, and she could feel the tears coming up, but there was no way she was going to let them fall, no way she would let the whole town see her crumble. As that thought crossed her mind, she turned her gaze from the reunion that was happening in front of her.

_"One happy family_", she thought bitterly.

She couldn't help it, but it hurt so much for her to be happy for them, for him; _her_ _second chance_. Sometime, while she was still processing, still trying to think clearly, Snow and Tinkerbell came next to her; and she could see them by now; she could also see that they were talking to her judging by the movement of their mouths, but her mind was still not hers yet; it was still somewhere else, somewhere darker, uglier, and she couldn't hear a word they were saying.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost to her, and if it didn't hurt that much, she would've probably laughed about it. The people she hurt the most were by her side, trying, by the looks of it, to cheer her up; and the one person she opened up to since God knows when, the one person she gave her heart to, quite literally, didn't even bother to glance her way, not for a second. It's like she was invisible. It was too much, she couldn't handle it. Not tonight, not now. So she did what she does best in those situations, when magic wasn't the answer;

She ran.

She stormed out of the diner; she could hear voices calling for her, voices that sounded an awful lot like Snow, Tink and … Hook? -She wondered why he would be calling her - but she didn't have the time nor the patience to dwell on it, the voices already fading in the back of her mind; like some memory teasing her.

She didn't know what she was doing, much less where she was going, until she found herself at her door step, reaching in her pocket for her keys, cursing herself when she remembered that he had put them in his.

_"Great."_ she mumbled before using her magic and transporting herself inside; where what happened only a few minutes ago came rushing back in her mind leading to tears falling freely down her cheeks by now. Her anger and pain growing by the minute, and his scent filling her house didn't help matters. As she approached her living room, the scent got stronger, and she could now see the blanket they were lying on earlier with their half drunken glasses at the end of it. With a swift movement of her hand, she sent everything there flying to the fireplace, where flames started eating up all that came to them. Looking at the blanket one last time, she turned on her heels; she couldn't get rid of the blanket though, for some reason still unknown to her, the fabric held a memory that she couldn't quite put her hands – or in this case – mind on.

She'd take care of his scent later.

For now, all she wanted; was drink herself to sleep, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

She knew that him having her keys would lead him to her door one way or another, and she couldn't have it, so before reaching for the bottle of vodka, she made a mental note to text Snow or Henry about it.

_Snow would do._

There was no way she was going to subject her son to this mess. She'd give herself tonight to mope, mourn and engage in some self pity; tonight and tonight only. Because come tomorrow, she is going to build her walls up as high as humanly possible to protect her heart again, and she'd be damned if she let anyone fool her into pushing them down once again. But for tonight, she will listen to every sad song she can find, drink herself to oblivion, and if she was lucky enough, one of the two would help her sleep; because tomorrow was going to be a brand new day.

_*** It's all about timing * **_

She woke up the next day to a loud bang on her door, one that didn't help her hangover; cursing under her breath, she looked around her, trying to pinpoint where exactly she ended up last night. When her brain finally registered that she was on the floor of her bedroom, two empty bottles of vodka and wine by her side, she tried to remember the events of last night, but she couldn't remember much before another bang on the door interrupted her thoughts. _"Ugh"_ she groaned.

_Next time, put a cloaking spell if you don't want to be bothered, moron._ Her mind teased her.

Getting up and standing on her feet, she took a moment to take a look at herself in the mirror.

She was a mess.

Her water proof mascara couldn't apparently handle the amount of tears she obviously cried last night, and her lipstick was all over her face, tracing the outline of her mouth and going in a line to her cheek.

She looked like the zombie version of a clown.

She didn't fail to notice that, although she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on yesterday, she wasn't wearing her night gown either, she was in fact wearing only her bra and matching panties; she figured she was either too depressed or too tired to change last night, either excuse sat well with her at that point.

As she once again tried to put her mind on what exactly happened last night when she got home, choosing to ignore the ache that started to grow on her heart at the events that lead her to this, she heard another persisting bang downstairs. She sighed; quickly putting on her robe and getting rid of her messy make up before making her way downstairs to open the door to whoever was suicidal enough to bother her in the morning.

Everybody knew she wasn't a morning person.

As she reached the last step, she could already hear two voices behind the door; recognizing them, she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, Snow White and Tinkerbell, who else?

"Maybe she's not here." Snow tried.

"Where else would she be?" Offered Tinkerbell; before fisting her hand yet again to knock. Just as her fist was about to meet with the door for the fourth time that morning, it swung open.

"Good morning ladies." Offered an obviously annoyed Regina. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The sarcasm wasn't lost on any of the two women, but they choose to ignore it, as always.

"Regina!" exclaimed Snow using her overly sweet voice. "You're here."

The formal Evil Queen eyed her curiously "Oh, I didn't notice. Thank you for the heads up" She replied sarcastically. "Now, are you going to stand there or are you going to actually tell me what brings you to my door?"

Tinkerbell and Snow shared a look that made her roll her eyes, before sighing loudly to gain their attention. They seemed to be making an agreement with their eyes as if to decide who is actually going to talk first.

"We were worried about you" began the fairy.

"And why might that be?" asked Regina.

"Well" tried Snow, glancing for a second at Tink before turning once again to Regina "for starters, you stormed out of Granny's yesterday, and no one heard from you since then"

"And since when, me, not telling anyone where I am or I am not going has been an issue?" she replied more harshly than she intended.

The two women shared yet another looked before looking at her pointedly. She could see regret and sadness for her in their eyes, and if it were any other time and any other people they would be already roasting at her feet. But she wasn't that person anymore; she didn't hurt people just because her mind said so. She had a son and R … no no; She just had a son to think about.

"Off with it, you two." She ordered, losing her patience.

"Well, you know.. Emma going to the past, and changing everything.." Snow tried. But there was no way she was giving them the satisfaction of flinching.

"Since the savior brought your soul mate's wife back from the dead." Blurted Tinkerbell, releasing a breath she was obvioulsy holding "There I said it."

"TINKERBELL!" Yelled Snow.

It hurt. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, it hurt so bad, and she couldn't remember the last time it hurt that much.

She knew what they were talking about, she wasn't stupid. But she hoped that by seeing that she wasn't giving them the satisfaction of responding, they would get the hint. She didn't want to talk about it, not now, not ever. She just lost her second chance at love and happiness, choker!

Maybe she was stupid after all, stupid for opening herself yet again to heartache. And damn it, she opened herself so much; she told him about_ him_, about her _first love_; about their story; about how Snow crushed her _first chance_ at love by telling her mother about him, about how Cora ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of her. She told him everything about her first love.

She told him everything about _Daniel._

And she'd be lucky if her stupidity ended here; no; of course not. She had to tell him about the prophecy too. That bloody _lion tattoo_, the _pixie dust_, about them being_ soul-mates_. God she was stupid.

_Maybe things work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing._

His voice, his words, came rushing back as if to stop her from doubting. The exact words he used when she told him that she was scared. The timing couldn't be more wrong for those words to resurface.

"I'm fine." She tried; already knowing that she wasn't fooling anyone. But she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, them or herself.

"Regina.."

"I said I was fine." She said harshly "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to get to." She said trying to close the door, only to be stopped by Snow's hand.

"Before I forget, David is calling a council meeting at Granny's tomorrow morning."

"Did you just say council?" Regina raised her eyebrow at her formal step-daughter. Since when did they have a freaking council?

"Well yes." She said, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Since when do we have a council? And who the hell are they?"

"Well it was for lack of better words. And as for the members it's you, David, Gold, Emma, Hook and me of course."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. Should be a tea party! And may I ask what this meeting would be about?"

"One of the merry men said he saw something suspicious at the edge of the forest last night. David and Emma are checking on it right as we talk, if it is something important, we should discuss it."

"Even better! A tip from an arrow carrying thief" the Queen rolled her eyes yet again "Anything else I should know about?" She was met by silence "Good. Have a great day then." And then she remembered. "Oh, Snow? I might need your help getting my key back from Mr. Locksley if you don't mind."

Snow only nodded in understanding before smiling at her formal step mother and leaving with Tinkerbell behind her.

Regina closed the door, sighing, and put her hands in front of her face. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A/N : TA-DAM!**

**And here it is, folks (I don't even know why I'm using this word) **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Leave me some love through reviews. **

**Untill the next chapter. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 (part I)

**Good morning/evening everyone! The second chapter is here (or at least part of it)**

**First of all I wanna thank the people who reviewed, it means a lot to me that some people like this story already! **

**So, this chapter ended up being longer that I thought it would be, so I had to cut it into two parts. **

**All credits (expect the storyline of this fanfiction) go to the incredible duo that is Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

**Enjoy!**

**NEWS : We have our new Frozen's Anna and Kristoff. It's official! Elizabeth Lail and Scott Micheal Foster are the new addition to the OUAT family. **

* * *

**Quote of the day : **

- Why do women keep their shoe boxes?  
- Because after true love there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected.

_Once upon a time : David Nolan (Prince Charming) and Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White)._

* * *

**Chapter two**** -****_Heroes don't get days_****_ off._**** (Part I) **

To say that Regina was busy that day would be quite the understatement. Not that she minded, it was the opposite actually; she welcomed her work with arms wide open, it kept her from thinking about _him, _about everything (because no, she wouldn't go there), and if the situation wasn't so serious, she would have thanked her sister for the mess she made in their town. (she couldn't have, her sister was dead, but it was the thought that counted.) The timing of the distraction that came with it all was just perfect.

It was as if the townspeople were lined up outside her office; the minute one of them left, another one came in complaining about something: the hole in the clock-tower, the street lights (which reminded her that she should hire some people to help rebuild all of that was destroyed in Zelena's quest to change the past – which didn't exactly went as her sister would have wanted, but it changed nonetheless, thanks to Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb – (no, she can't - won't - think about that now.) She never felt more thankful than she was today for being mayor, not even when she first enacted the dark curse.

"The streets are on fire, Regina." Said Hopper while entering her office.

She lifted her head from the papers she was currently reading and eyed his murderously.

"I don't need you to tell me that Dr Hopper, as you can see, I'm well aware of it all; and I'm doing my best."

"You need help." Proposed the formal cricket.

"What I need is for you to tell me what brings you here and get out of my office so I can be able to work." She bit back.

"Regina.." he tried in his therapist voice.

"No." She glared at him. And if looks could kill, he'd be ten feet under by now.

"No?"

"You're not using your therapist tricks on me, cricket. If you're here to read me, you're wasting your time, and mine for that matter. I have better things to do."

"You can't keep doing all of this alone, Regina. You'll kill yourself." He said, sounding concerned.

"Your concern is appreciated, Dr Hopper, but not needed."

The truth was, she needed help, and she knew it more than anyone else, but she also knew that if she did get help, she'd get some free time with it, and right now, free time only meant more time to think- which was the last thing she wanted to do. She promised herself that she wouldn't get there, that the tears she cried last night were the only one she'd cry for him, and she knew the second she'd get some free time, the first thing she'd do, is cry, and she couldn't afford that, she didn't want that. So she played it safe, for her own sake. As long as she was busy, she could ignore the ache in her heart. And she would do just that, keep busy, everything else be damned.

She thought about taking her heart off of her chest, more than once. She knew that she would still feel something. _You feel things... deeply. You feel things with your whole soul. _Snow's words teased her. (As much as she would've liked to deny it, she knew that her formal step-daughter was right; which only served to irritate her.) She really wanted to do it, but that wouldn't be fair to her son, who was the only thing that kept her sane, the thought of disappointing him was unbearable. He had his memories back, and she wouldn't miss her chance by screwing it all up again. So she was going to deny her heartache in front of everybody and suck it up, because losing her son was not an option.

Archie looked like he was about to say something else; probably engage in another of his psychological rant about how she is not supposed to do that all by herself, not supposed to close herself to the world and kill herself at work, that she might end up hurting herself more that she thought, but he knew better, and the look on her face only served to confirm his thoughts. Nodding instead, he made his way out the door.

Other people came in after him, putting their complaints, requests and informing her of their problems before leaving her office, nobody dared to ask her how she was doing, and most of them didn't care. Because even if she did help defeat her sister, (although she didn't just help, she did it all by herself with some help from the others.) saving many lives in the process, some of them still held a grudge, and honestly, she couldn't care less at that point.

It was late at night when she finally made her way home; after making a few phone calls to assure that the town's problems would be taken care of and that the work would be starting first thing tomorrow morning. She made her way to her bedroom to put on more comfortable clothes (she loved her clothes, they were way better than her Enchanted Forest wardrobe, the ones she couldn't breathe in, but after spending a whole day in them, night gowns sounded like heaven.). As she put on her robe, she heard the unmistakable sound of her doorbell. She made her way down stares wondering who would come to her house at this time of the night; she knew it wasn't Tinkerbell, the fairy didn't believe in ringing the doorbell, she would rather break her door down by banging on it.

"Henry?" She said, opening the door, the surprise clearly written on her face "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured since we have a year to catch up on, we'd better start right now." Her son said, with a wide grin on his face.

As soon as the words left his mouth, she engulfed him in her arms, feeling happier that she had since the day prior.

Henry knew that his mother needed him, probably more now than ever before, and he missed her; so he took the opportunity to go spend some time with her. He tried to reach her that morning, but since his attempts were in vain, he figured she'd be busy all day, and he knew that his mother would take any chance to escape her heartache, he was sure she'd be out untill late at night.

As if she was slapped hard on the face, Regina pulled away from her son with a horrified look in her eyes. She lead him inside her house, before getting out looking for something quite unknown. When she didn't find whatever she was looking for, she turned to her son once again.

"Where is Miss Swan?" She asked, the horrified look not fading from her eyes.

"Home." He replied simply while putting his backpack on the floor and entering the living room.

"What do you mean home?" She said, following him leaving the door wide open. "Who brought you here?"

He looked at her pointedly, a look she only knew too well (she would have sworn it belonged to her) a look that said 'Really? Are you serious?'

"She didn't bring you here?" she said, still not believing the savior would be so.. she had no words. _Does_ _this woman know how to do anything right? _She sighed when her son rolled his eyes.

"Please mom! I've been getting in and out of this house since I was eight or nine." _True,_ she thought "Do I need to remind you that I even went to Boston by myself when I wasn't much older than that?" Seeing the disapproving look on her face, he added "And, I have two magical moms, literally. One of them even has both dark and light magic." He tried. _Also true._

"Flattery will get you nowhere, mister." She reprimanded.

"We both know no one in this town is crazy enough to cross you." He said with a smug smile on his face (she wondered where he got that one, her mind going straight to the one handed pirate he's been hanging out with. _Wonderful.) _And before you go all mama bear on me, even if we're a bit passed that" he teased "I already texted Emma."

She could ground him, even yell at him; but she knew it won't change anything, if her son took anything from her, it was her stubbornness. Feeling a little colder than usual, she went to close the door, sighing. She then went to hug her son yet again before kissing his forehead and letting go of him.

"Your key is in your room." She informed him, casually.

He nodded. "Did you finish your work?"

Regina took a deep breath before passing her hand through her hair "It doesn't seem like it's ever going to end." She then smiled "Hungry?"

"Lasagna?" He asked with a big smile that she could see all his teeth.

"If my little prince wants lasagna, then lasagna he shall have." She smiled the most genuine smile for the second time that evening, before putting her hand around his shoulders and leading him to the kitchen.

No matter what was going on in her life, her son could always make her feel better, even if it was just for a little bit.

_*** It's all about timing ***_

"Ice?"

"Yeah and a fair share of it."

"And we are sure this isn't one of Zelena's leftovers?" Granny said from her spot behind the counter.

Regina rolled her eyes at the old woman's idiocy. "Yes, because my sister traveled with a fridge under her arm!"

It was 6am on a Saturday, and the five of them (Regina, Hook, Snow, Emma and Charming) have been at Granny's for the past half hour trying to wrap their heads around what David just told them.

The day prior, the prince and his daughter went to check on whatever the merry men had seen at the edge of the forest, expecting it to be nothing alarming, nothing more than another aftermath of Zelena's time with them; only to be met with a path of ice leading to nowhere. They thought about looking further for more clues, but decided that talking to the others would be best before making any decisions.

"She did have more than a trick up her sleeve, love." Countered Hook.

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This is useless. I'm with a bunch of idiots! Where is that imp by the way?"

"Honeymoon." Stated Mary-Margaret simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina said, her eyes getting wider by the second. Her formal step daughter smiled slightly and nodded to make her understand that she heard her well. "Wonderful." The queen bit, sarcasm evident in her tone "The town is a mess, new threats are obviously building up and the person we need most went on a midlife crisis."

Hook laughed at her antics only to receive an elbow in his ribs - courtesy of Emma.

"Well, to be fair, he was held captive by Zelena for a long time, and he loves Belle, who, for some reason still unknown to human kind, loves him back." said Charming

"Ugh. They're way past their teenage years to play the love sick puppies." She groaned a sound that people would judge unlady like, especially for a queen. "Any more bad news or can I go see what all this ice is coming from?"

She felt him before she heard him, for a second she hoped that was her imagination playing her some tricks, but Granny's doorbell signaling someone coming in and the look on Mary Margaret's face only served to confirm her doubts.

_Robin just entered the diner. _

* * *

**A/N : TARARARAAAAN! **

**And here it is, people! **

**I hope you liked it, because more of it is to come! **

**Leave me some love through reviews (critics are welcome too, as long as they're not just for the sake of being mean!) !**

**Untill the second part of this chapter! **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2 (part II)

**Good morning/evening everyone! The second part of the second chapter is here! **

**I know; It took me more time than I thought it would to update this chapter. So for all those who think it's too much time, I apologize and I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**I can't even remember how many times I had to write this chapter (which is the second part of the previous one); and I really hope you will enjoy it.**

**I wanna thank you for you reviews, it means a lot to me, like A LOT that's some people like the story. You don't even know how much. So THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters. They all belong to the masterminds that are Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

**NEWS (not so new but some of you might not know it yet) : **

**- A&E found their Elsa in ****Georgina Haig (some of you might know her from Fringe). **

******- They also cast Lost's Elizabeth Mitchell as an unknown villain that has some connection to Anna and Elsa; the details were not revealed. **

******- And our very own Giancarlo Esposita (Sidney Glass) will return! **

******So welcome Georgina Haig and Elizabeth Mitchell to the OUAT family, and welcome back to Giancarlo Esposito.**

**Also the cast of OUAT will be attending San Diego's Comic-Con this year : Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis, Lana Parrilla, Josh Dallas, Jennifer Morrison, Emilie de Ravin, Robert Carlyle, Colin O'Donoghue and Jared Gilmore. (No Ginnifer Goodwin) **

* * *

**Quote of the day : **

"You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution to their problems and everyone refuses to believe in_ Magic_."

_Once upon a time : Jefferson (The Mad Hatter) _

* * *

**Chapter**** two -_ Heroes don't get days off. _(Part II)**

She froze, and she wasn't sure if it was the effect of not knowing what to do, or the sudden cold she felt. _When did it get this cold? This morning the weather was just fine. _She prayed that the ground would open up and swallow her, she wasn't ready to face him, especially not in front of everybody.

But naturally, she wasn't that lucky.

As the thoughts kept battling in her mind, she could clearly hear footsteps approaching, and they were more than two, which served to awaken her curiosity; but after hearing the other person talk, it vanished. _Of course. _

"Robin, Friar Tuck" Greeted Mary Margaret with a nod.

"Good morning everyone." Replied Robin.

"We're not open yet" Yelled Granny, being her bossy self. And at that moment, Regina swore she never loved that woman before until now.

"We know" responded Friar Tuck "We were just wondering if someone knew what's going on outside" he continued turning to Regina, and coming to stand next to Snow, who just happened to be right in front of Regina "It's getting colder by the minute."

"Why do I hear judgment and accusation in your voice?" She said defensive.

"I don't know your majesty, you tell me."

"I'm not a queen in this realm, and I have nothing to do with this." She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. First he comes in and interrupts their conversation, then he invites himself in only to accuse her; he clearly did not care that much about his life.

"I have a hard time believing so. Your sister was the only threat here, and you defeated her. Maybe it was all a way to gain power."

She scoffed, she would have laughed, but he really didn't deserve to get any more attention, so she turned to Charming.

"Care to join or should I go by myself; because as much as the vice-thief's theories are entertaining I do have more important things to get to."

"They are not theories. They are facts. And I'm not the only one who thinks so" He said looking pointedly at Robin.

Her heart started hurting immediately in her chest at Friar Tuck's words. If she wasn't sure that her heart was at its place, she would have sworn that someone was crushing it in their hands right now. It only took the man one day, and some icy forest to lose all faith in her. Did she mention how stupid she felt?

_Villains don't get happy endings. _

_You've changed. You're a hero now._

Rumpelstilskin's and Henry's words started coming back to her, engaging into what seemed to her like a lost cause. She wasn't sure what she was anymore, she did defeat her sister, which makes her a hero right? But what seemed to convince some people only grew others more suspicious of her. But she'd be damned if she let a good for nothing thief see her weakened at his words.

"Enough!" Yelled Hook "With all due respect mate, we were trying to accomplish something here. And unless you know more about this town than we all do in the last six months you've been here, I'd suggest you let us handle this."

"I honestly don't know what you're waiting for, the answer is right in front of you all. She's as Evil as they come."

"You know what? I am not that Evil Queen you seem so keen on proving still exists; and honestly if you want to continue this, accusing me of every bad thing that happens in this town, then by all means, go ahead. Both of you. " Said Regina, turning for the first time to look at Robin to make her point "In fact, I can even give you something else to think about, because between saving this town from its doom and facing my sister, I've been trying to find a way to freeze it." She bit back sarcastically, with a fake smile on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Said Robin.

"Think whatever the hell you want to." She answered, praying her voice didn't betray the hurt she felt.

"Marian said something pretty interesting last night.." He didn't know what pushed him to start it, but something about the way she was talking to him just irritated him "She said you were the reason she was taken away from us. You're a murderer." The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them, and if it wasn't for the audience, he would have slapped himself.

The others fell quiet, and the room started spinning around Regina, she didn't know how to feel, she didn't know what to think, all she could hear were echoes_, _of what seemed like Robin's and Friar Tuck's voices.

_As evil as they come. _Friar Tuck's would say.

_Murderer. _Robin's would follow.

Was that the man that was comforting her only two days ago? The man that told her she could do what she wanted if she put her mind to it? The man who, alongside her son, made her believe in herself and believe that she was good again? _Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil. _The man who believed she wasn't as evil as the other said and thought? Certainly, she must be dreaming.

And what was he saying now? She didn't remember his wife when she saw her two days ago. _You wouldn't remember anyone you killed if you saw them today. _Her mind teased her, and now that she thought about it, it was right.

She felt like throwing up and at the same time she was getting short of breath like she just ran a marathon.

She had to get out of here, somewhere, anywhere, even hell would be a luxury right now. Her heart hurt way too much right now; as if someone was squeezing it, yet she was sure that if someone actually was, it would hurt less.

_Regina.. _

_Regina.._

The echoes were back, but she wasn't sure who was calling her, who was using her name; until she felt two arms shaking her.

"REGINA!" Snow yelled!

That made her snap out of it and come back to the reality of it all. She could see the questioning look on everyone's face except Snow's, who had a look of understanding and sadness and Robin's, who she couldn't see, couldn't face.

"I have to go." She said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

_*** It's all about timing ***_

The second Regina left the diner; Robin excused himself and stormed out the door. He wanted to kill himself, he didn't know what pushed him to say those words, he didn't mean them, didn't think them, it felt like the words were just falling out of his mouth, like he wasn't controlling them.

Sure, when Marian told him everything the day prior, he felt like someone was slapping him over and over again. His _second chance_ actually killed his _first_. He didn't know how to feel nor what to say, as anger started to rise in his chest; not because he hated Regina, but because he couldn't find it in him to hate her, not even a little bit, and he didn't know why.

_Because you're in love with her you moron. _His mind screamed.

And he immediately shut this thought down, because no, he wasn't. His wife was back, and he loved his wife, with all his heart, he was in love with_ his_ _wife_, he would have walked through hell to be with her again, and now, he could. It's like his wish came true.

But why did it feel like _this_ wasn't his wish anymore?

He pushed that thought aside; he couldn't afford to go down that path right now. Marian was his wife, the mother of his child, and he owed it to her to stick with her and be faithful physically and mentally, and that's what he was going to do.

He wanted what's best for his son, the poor boy has been motherless for so long, he deserved the chance to have a mother, and fate, that weird trickster, gave his son his first chance and Robin's his second. And he knew that, but he couldn't help it, he had to see her, if only one last time.

So when he heard Emma and David talking about the council meeting yesterday in the forest, he knew that this was his only chance; because Regina would never in a million years let him see her or talk to her otherwise. That's why he took this chance and decided to go.

When he woke up this morning, he went to his merry men and asked Little John to look after his little family, and took Friar Tuck with him.

When he arrived and saw her, even if her back was to him it's like his world stopped and so his heart followed. She always had that effect on him, she always made him loose control of his ability, from breathing, to talking. And so he stood there staring, which had gotten a bit obvious to everybody; which resulted in Friar Tuck nudging his side, making him snap out of it in time to hear Snow's greeting.

As Regina and Friar Tuck's engaged in a verbal and harsh arguments, Robin felt the need to kick Friar Tuck grow inside of him, a need that only grew more when he made it seem like Robin saw Regina as Evil again. He never did, nor will he ever do. But stupid as he was, he made it seem like it was true, by keeping his mouth shut and calling her a murderer minutes later.

And now here he was, walking in the forest, heading to the place where the ice started, for he knew she would be there. He didn't feel to notice that the ice was now covering the forest whole, which only served to worry him even more. But before he could think further about it, he was already at his destination; but **she** wasn't.

Robin sighed, shivering a little at the coldness of the weather, before turning back to get to his camp; with only one thought in mind :

He had to apologize and make it right to Regina.

* * *

**A/N : VOUALAAAA!**

**Here it is! **

**So do you hate me? Love me? Want to kill me? **

**I know, I know, Robin is super mean, and it certainly not how A&E are going to handle it (I hope not) but I am far from being A&E. But it's my version of it.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Leave me some love (or hatred if you like (no mean comments, critics are welcome as long as they're not just for the thrill of criticizing)) through reviews. **

**Lots of love;**

**xoxo**


	4. Author's note

**Quote of the day :**

"When I win your heart Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."

_Once upon a time : Killian Jones (Captain Hook)_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know I know i'm the worst, but I'm promise I really can't help it.

I've been in the middle of freaking nowhere for the past week and I barely have connection on my cell phone, my laptop battery died and the charger won't work, and I have all my story there. I promise I'll be posting as soon as I find a decent connection and a freaking charger.

In the meantime, I want to apologize immensely to you guys, know that I'm really really REALLY sorry! I do the best I can, I promise. If it was up to me, the new chapter would have been posted ages ago.

On another note I really want all of you OutlawQueen shippers out there to cheer me up, because I have a bad feeling (no I don't have a sixth sense) about our lovers, like it won't be endgame or something, like Sean won't be a regular, and I'm afraid it'll start to show on my work: so if you have any words for me, I'm all ears; thank you and sorry if I'm being stupid lol.

My friend called me earlier and told me what went down in the OUAT comic con panel, I was kind of expecting more, but I'm happy nonetheless.

So ... there's that. And again I am so very sorry. I don't know when I'll be posting, but I'll go look for a charger starting tomorrow, you have my word. And as soon as my laptot sees the light of the day (or night) and a decent connection, posting a new chapter will be the first thing I'll do.

And last but not least : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME!

Oncer now, always and forever

xoxo

* * *

**One for the road :**

"True love isn't easy but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced."

_Once upon a time : David Nolan (Prince Charming)__  
_


	5. Chapter 3

**Good morning/evening everyone! The third chapter is (finally) here! **

**I know I know it was about time, and I hate myself for it, I'm really really really sorry for taking this much time. But it's kind of the holidays, and I've been travelling quite a lot and I can't either find time or a stable connection. Right now, I'm just sharing my phone's. **

**So, this chapter is a little differnt thant the others, but I do hope you'll like.**

**And last but definitly not least, I want to thank you all for you reviews, you guys are amazing, you're the best! Thank you so much, you make it all worth it. **

**And a special thanks JessicaBrennan for trying to cheer me up and give me hope, I owe you big time! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, only the plot of THIS story. The other things all belong to the incredibly amazing creators that are Adam Horowitz and Eddie Kitsis.**

**(I know I normally give you some news, but the ones I have are mostly spoilers, so yeah..) **

* * *

**Quote of the day : **

"It's how you know you really got a home. When you leave it there's this feeling you can't shake. You just miss it."

_Once upon a time : Neal Cassidy (Bealfire) _

* * *

**Chapter 3**_ **- Undead wives and frozen towns. **_

A week and countless searches later, the town's people had yet to find out what was going on in their town.

The day after Regina went to find out what caused the icing, the others met again, learning that the cause was a powerful kind of magic that the queen never sensed before; it felt like it was caused from anger or fear, she wasn't sure, and that's all she could say.

And from that day on, no other clues were found, whoever was causing the change of weather they were experiencing was still faceless and nameless, which grew people more worried. They didn't know who they were facing; they didn't know who their new threat was. They were clueless.

But that day, everything changed. Because as soon they went to Granny's for yet another meeting, and even before they could come up with a plan, Leroy's voice came screaming from outside.

They were under attack.

The minute they got out of Granny's, all hell broke loose.

You could see ice coming from every way, the weather getting colder by the second, and the center of it was a blond woman, wearing an ice blue dress with sparkles, with a veil going down the center of her back. She looked confused, scared, terrified even, like the attacks weren't coming from her but going to her, she didn't look a bit like a woman who meant for all this to happen.

As Regina and Charming started stepping towards her, she took a few steps back, putting her hands in front of her and sending a wave of her magic towards them, only missing them by an inch.

"Don't come any closer" She yells, panicked.

Regina and Charming stop, trying to show their most calm and reassuring posture.

"Okay" Regina says, showing her hands in defense "It's okay. We don't mean you any harm."

"I'm the harm." The Ice-Queen whispers, looking down.

"What's your name?" Regina tries again.

Elsa lifts her head to be face to face with her, hesitating for a bit before saying.

"Elsa. I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Regina nodded, acknowledging the woman. But before she got the chance to answer, David was already talking.

"I'm David and this is Regina, we're from the Enchanted forest." He says "How did you get here Elsa?"

The queen stood there for a moment, going through everything that happened to her in the past few days, from the moment she got out of her urn to this one, making sure not to forget about anything before answering.

"I don't know." She said, confused, her fear growing. "I don't know" she was panicking.

"Okay okay" Jumped Regina "No need to panic now, we can help you, just come with us."

But the Ice-Queen wasn't listening to her; she was lost in her thoughts. "The barn." She whispered, almost inaudibly. When she saw the confused look on the other's faces she explained. " I was in my urn, and then I wasn't. I got out, somehow.. and I ended up in a barn."

Regina looked around, searching for specific faces, doubts of what might've happened coming to her. Hook and Emma were nowhere to be found, they had disappeared from their former place, only to be replaced by Robin and a face she didn't recognize.

"Barn?" Said Mary-Margaret for the first time, which was really out of character for her "Isn't that where Zelena's time portal was?"

Regina scoffed "Of course. Because our dear savior couldn't screw up just one thing." She turned to Elsa "Do you remember anything? Anything at all from before you got here?"

"The last thing I remember is going to see Rumpelstilskin for a solution, I needed to control my powers."

"The Dark One?" David asked.

"Yes." Elsa said, and after seeing the look on their faces she asked "Where am I?"

"You're in Storybrooke. It's complicated." Said Snow taking one step towards her.

"NO!" Elsa said, panic rising again "Don't. I could kill you."

"Ok. I'll stay here. But we need to get you inside."

"NO!" She yelled again

"Where is that imp when you need him." Said Regina getting annoyed.

And before they knew it, Elsa was already running from them, blocking whoever was trying to go after her with a wave of ice until she was no longer reachable.

The gang stayed there for a while longer, trying to understand what just happened, before deciding to meet at Granny's when Emma and Hook go back from wherever they went, totally ignoring Regina when she explained that 'Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dumber' would be of no help to them.

_*** It's all about timing * **_

After leaving Mary Margaret and Neal at Regina's, David went back to Granny's, to go through what he would say to the town's people to reassure them and clue them in with Ruby.

When he arrived, the first thing that caught his eye was a man at the counter, looking clearly lost in his thoughts, beer in hand. David decided to go talk to him.

"Everything's alright?" He asked.

Robin put his beer down and looked at David quizzically.

"I take it you're not with the group who want to take off my head?"

David chuckled. "I am, by association. But what my wife doesn't know won't be a problem for me" he joked "Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Robin sighed. If he started telling him what was actually going on in his mind he was afraid he would never finish. How do you tell someone who is incredibly head over heels in love with his wife, that you didn't believe in your marriage anymore? How do you tell someone who believes family is everything, that you think you're with the wrong one? How do you tell someone that you're in love with the woman who killed your wife? How do you do that?

Since that morning at Granny's, whenever he saw Regina and she saw him, she would disappear by using her magic or run the other side. And every time she did, his heart ached more. He missed her. His missed her voice, - her sweet soft raw voice – he missed her laugh, her smile – which he had yet to see ever since his wife was back – he missed kissing her, and most of all he missed the feel of her soft skin against his hand and the marvelous synchronized beat of her recently restored heart with his whenever she was in his embrace.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so in love.

He loved his wife, God only knows how much he loved his wife, but as the days went by, he wasn't sure if he was still _in love_ with her. She was his Marian, the love of his life.. But if she was, how is it possible that he felt so strongly for another woman?

As if the beer he was holding was going to give him the answers he wanted, he took another sip.

"I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems, mate." He said taking yet another sip "I'm not sure anyone would understand."

"You have feeling for Regina but you can't leave your wife." David said matter-of-factly, causing Robin to choke on his beer, his eyes almost falling from their place.

"Trust me, if anyone can understand what you're going through, it's me."

"How is this possible? You and Snow White are the perfect couple." He stopped for a moment "Are you.." he said, in disbelief

"WHAT? OF COURSE NOT!" Said David more scarred than he showed "It was a long time ago, and Snow was the other woman."

"I'm confused."

David took a deep breath, letting the fact that he was about to explain THE curse to the thief, sink in.

"In the Enchanted Forest before I met Snow I was engaged to be married to Princess Abigail, King Midas's daughter. But the wedding didn't happen because I fell in love with Snow and I married her. And when Regina cast the curse, I ended up in a coma for 28 years. Long story short, when I woke up I felt this attraction to Snow that quickly turned into those deep feelings I couldn't comprehend." When he saw that Robin had a confused look on his face he continued "The problem being I was married to Abigail. Or our cursed selves were. And I felt this obligation towards her, so I couldn't leave her. But at the same time, my feelings for Snow weren't going away."

That's when he saw the look on Robin's face changed as it downed on him. They were pretty much the same.

"How did you do it?"

"I didn't. I screwed up. I didn't believe her when she told me she had nothing to do with my wife's murder at the time" at the look on Robin's face he said "Long story. Anyhow, if it wasn't for Emma breaking the curse, I would've probably lost the love of my life."

"I see." Robin said.

"The only advice I can give you is.."

"To do what's right, I know." He sighed.

"Actually I was going to tell you quite the contrary. Don't be stupid. Doing what's right doesn't always mean doing what's good for you. And sometimes, it might even be the wrong thing to do." He said standing up, and patting him on the back before joining Ruby in the back of the diner.

_*** It's all about timing ***_

That night at Granny's the ideas were flowing; but none of them were any good and they all knew it. And before they could come up with another one, the door to Granny's opened.

"Well, dearies. I leave for two weeks and this town turns into Antarctica. I didn't know we were merging with the other cities, I could have prepared myself." Came Gold's voice.

"It was about time you came back, mate." Said Hook

Gold glared at him, before turning towards Regina "What's going on?"

"Well for starters the town is freezing and your highness went for a lovesick puppy trip!" She bit.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous Regina." He bit back

"Yes; so much." She said, sarcasm flowing from her tone. "Do you know anyone named Elsa?"

"Yes. She's the Queen of Arendelle. Why is that question?"

"She's here, in Storybrooke. Apparently, those two idiots here" she said gesturing to Emma and Hook "didn't stop at bringing dead wives from their trip down memory lane. "

"Oh yes, I heard about that. My apologies." He said, clearly not meaning it. "But the most important thing here, is that if Elsa is here in Storybrooke, your boyfriend's dead wife coming back is the last of your worries."

"Why? Who is this woman?" Asked Mary Margaret.

"A problem." He said, his two hands on his can, looking pointedly at them.

* * *

To apologize again I'm posting what Lana Parrilla said in one of her interviews about Regina regarding Robin.

_"I think she needs to find a way to get Robin Hood back. Because, um, I think she's really afraid of losing his love in her life. It's something she hasn't had since Daniel. And, she's fallen in love and now, I think she's really afraid to lose him." _- **Lana Parrilla.** (Fairytales Convention II)

* * *

**A/N : VOUALAA! **

**And that's it for today people! **

**I know no OutlawQueen scene here, but we all know Regina is a headstrong woman, so it's gonna be hard to get to her, and I really want to stay true to the characters with a bit of my version too. **

**But, I really do hope you like it. **

**Leave me some love (or hatred lol (you know what I mean)) through reviews! **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Lots of love;**

**xoxo. **


End file.
